


Chew Toy

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Harems, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki wonders if should add to his harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Chew Toy  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Iruka x Ibiki x Kakashi + Tenzou  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ibiki wonders if should add to his harem.

It was the night of the annual Konoha Halloween party, and Ibiki’s lovers looked wonderful. Iruka was costumed as a black cat and Kakashi as a silver dog. There is a delicious amount of bare skin on show as well as two sparkling collars surrounding muscular necks. It was extremely temping to just stay home and indulge himself.

Iruka tugged at the tiny shorts he was wearing for the umpteenth time, feeling more than a little nervous about wearing something so revealing in public. A warm hand slowly slid down his arm and tugged his hand away. Looking across into the single revealed eye of his co-lover Kakashi, who was leering happily at him, he grinned and then lowered his own eyes the other’s nearly naked form.

There was something excitingly naughty about such scanty costumes but at least Kakashi wasn’t the only one barely dressed. The sight of Iruka as a sex kitten was almost enough to make him pass out from blood loss. He only hoped that their lover Ibiki thought that he looked just as good. Covertly, he glanced sideways at the larger man, hoping to see a lustful expression.

His little lovers were comforting each other, that was definitely a good sign, at first they had been highly competitive, but not very supportive, it was wonderful to see them getting along so well. Adjusting the fall of his own costume, that of a Private Eye, he moved forwards to run his hands down the backs of each of his lovers, letting them know that it was time to leave.

Tenzou looked up as the door opened. Outlined in the doorway was his Sempai, Naruto’s favourite Academy Sensei and the head of T & I. Tenzou’s jaw dropped. There was a lot of bare flesh on show, both pale and tanned, but all beautifully toned. Running a hand down his own chest, to try and still the pounding of his heart, he decided that he had to get an opportunity to speak to the other men and soon.

Looking up as a brown arm entered his field of vision, Iruka smiled as he recognised the owner as Naruto’s assistant sensei Tenzou. The man was decked out as one of his wooden dragons, wearing a brown body suit with an elaborate headdress. Iruka could see the outline of his abdominals as well as a surprisingly large bulge at the apex of his thighs.

Watching Iruka watch Tenzou, Kakashi smiled to himself. The wood-user was clearly after a piece of one of them, but Kakashi wondered if he was up to a piece of all of them – Ibiki included. The large torture expert was a surprisingly tender lover when inspired, and Kakashi went to a lot of effort to ensure that there was a lot of inspiration around.

Interestingly enough it looked as though Iruka and Kakashi had found another little toy to play with. The man looked both interested and intimidated. Feeling his own curiosity being pricked, Ibiki circled around the man and then moved up behind him. He could see the hairs on the back of Tenzous’s neck standing up as he got closer.

The feeling of Ibiki moving stealthily up behind him was rather alarming. Tenzou tried to stay calm and concentrate on the men in front of him, but it difficult, especially as he could now feel the heat from the torture expert’s body radiating against his back. He noticed how both Iruka and Kakashi shot the large man soft, almost pleading looks. An affirmative grunt echoed from behind him.

With marginal consent given by Ibiki, Iruka turned to grin at Kakashi, who was already looking excited at the prospect of initiating another man into their little circle. Ever so slightly, Iruka repositioned himself to show off his best angle, and shot Tenzou a seductive smirk. Two and half pairs of eyes widened marginally and sparkled in the low light.

His fingers twitched with the need to reach out and fondle that amazing ass but Kakashi manfully restrained himself. He wondered if Tenzou would have the balls to do so instead, and watched in amazement as a stockinged arm twitched violently, then drifted forwards to lightly caress exposed tanned flesh.

So, it looked like Tenzou wasn’t in the least bit intimidated by the idea of multiple partners. Stepping even closer, Ibiki settled warm hands on Tenzou’s hips to keep him steady, and pushed the entire length of his body against the other man. He could see matching smirks on both Iruka’s and Kakashi’s faces.

He was in heaven and going to pass out from blood loss at any moment. He knew that his costume wasn’t hiding the intense arousal that he was feeling, and wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted it to. The sensation of Ibiki plastered against his back, the feel of Iruka’s ass in his hand and the knowledge that Kakashi was avidly watching all of it, stirred something deep in Tenzou’s psyche.

Being felt up, in public, was incredibly exciting and Iruka wriggled his ass against Tenzou’s hand. The other man instinctively tightened his grip and Iruka grinned happily across at Kakashi, whose eye was glued to the enthusiastic grope. Licking his lips and moaning very softly got him the copy-nin’s attention and a sly look got him another hand on his ass.

Running his fingers over Tenzou’s fingers as he caressed more of Iruka’s muscular ass, Kakashi crowded in closer so that he could rub his mask-covered cheek against Ibiki’s face. Touching both of his lovers simultaneously, as well as their potential toy, was incredibly arousing, and Kakashi could feel his tiny shorts becoming tighter and tighter.

Feeling his own blood heating at the sight in front of him, Ibiki glanced once around the party room, to ensure that they were still being given their privacy, and then suggested that they all reconvene at Kakashi’s apartment. Three happy nods met his pronouncement and he grinned lecherously, peeled himself away from Tenzou and began making hand signs.


	2. Rawhide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blatant continuation of ‘Chew Toy’

Title: Rawhide  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka x Kakashi x Tenzou  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: A blatant continuation of ‘Chew Toy’

 

When the smoke cleared, Tenzou found himself still at the centre of their little group, crowded into Kakashi’s shoebox of an apartment. He could feel the other three men pressed tightly against his body and allowed a shiver of pleasure to thrill through his body. He’d never had multiple partners before, but what a way to start.

The heat from four highly aroused men was causing sweat to bead on Iruka’s forehead. Tossing his head back, he blew cool air up and over his face, causing Tenzou to laugh at him. He smiled back before sliding his body into the cradle of Kakashi’s hips and reaching his arms up towards Ibiki’s neck, stretching around Tenzou as he did so.

Iruka’s ass was a perfect fit in Kakashi’s lap and he caught Ibiki’s eyes as he leant forwards and nibbled teasingly at the teacher’s ear. Ibiki’s mouth was slightly parted and Kakashi watched with growing interest as their lover moved forwards to press his body firmly against Tenzou’s so that Iruka could loop begging arms around his neck.

The feeling of unfamiliar body responding to his own was magic to Ibiki’s senses. Iruka’s hands were fisted at the back of his trench-coat, but the teacher had claimed the newbie’s lips instead, and was emitting terribly arousing whimpers and moans of pleasure. Above the lip-locked couple, he could see Kakashi’s eye dilated with lust.

The heavy heat of Ibiki’s body against his back, coupled with the thick arousal nestled against his ass, was making Tenzou wish that he knew a jutsu to strip the clothing off people. His own aching length was being ground deliciously against Iruka’s, and he could feel Kakashi’s hands holding his hips steady.

Iruka wriggled delightedly from his position sandwiched between Kakashi and Tenzou, and tightened his arms around Ibiki’s neck. He sucked harder on the tongue invading his mouth and leant forwards until the man between himself and Ibiki grunted as the air was forced from his lungs. Behind him, he could feel Kakashi mirroring his actions.

Reluctantly peeling himself away from the ever-enticing Iruka, Kakashi quickly stripped off his tiny costume, before dropping to his knees behind the teacher. Running his hands up the backs of Iruka’s legs, Kakashi slid his fingers beneath the edge of Iruka’s tiny shorts, pulling the fabric down to expose tanned cheeks.

Watching as Kakashi slipped slowly out of view, Ibiki grinned as he realised what his silver-haired lover was doing. It was a marvellous idea. Shrugging off Iruka’s twining arms, he quickly shucked off his own coat, enjoying the needy moan that escaped Tenzou’s throat as he stepped back slightly.

With the loss of the heat from his back, Tenzou looked up to see what was happening. Ibiki was quickly shucking off his costume, and Kakashi was already naked and doing something interesting-looking to Iruka’s butt. Feeling overdressed, he pulled back slightly to disrobe, when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

Iruka watched through lust-clouded eyes as Ibiki stopped Tenzou’s attempt to shimmy out of his costume. He spread his legs to allow Kakashi more room to move, and raised his arms in a luxuriously sensual stretch. Licking his lips, he watched appreciatively as Ibiki slowly began to peel the body-stocking from Tenzou’s gorgeous musculature.

There was nothing quite like the intimate taste of Iruka and Kakashi breathed in to savour the musky scent, before slowly sliding his finger into the hidden passage. He could tell, from his former subordinates’ heavy breathing, that Ibiki was working his magic again, the man had an unbelievable knack of making the merest touch feel like the ultimate in pleasure.

The body beneath the skin-tight costume was damp with sweat and Ibiki inhaled deeply, relishing the aroma of male arousal. Sliding his hands down the long, muscular, legs of his newest lover, Ibiki leered across at Kakashi, who seemed torn between continuing his ministrations on Iruka and looking across to see what Ibiki himself was doing.

The feeling of a naked arousal pressing into his cleft caused Tenzou’s breath to hitch in his throat. This was it, the moment of truth. He arched his back into Ibiki’s embrace, but kept his eyes trained on Iruka’s face, enjoying the look of ecstasy portrayed there. He was somewhat surprised when a heavy hand between his shoulder blades pressed him downwards.

Watching as Ibiki slowly prompted Tenzou to bend over, Iruka lowered one hand to hold his own arousal steady and moved the other to fist in the short brown hair of his newest lover. He bent forwards himself to have his lips captured by Ibiki and moaned wantonly into the kiss as Tenzou’s mouth slowly enveloped him.

From his position on his knees, Kakashi watched as Tenzou was prompted to bend over and swallow Iruka’s erection. He slowly shuffled around until he could stretch his head back and lick at Tenzou’s neck, keeping his fingers buried in Iruka’s ass as he did so and using his other arm to support himself.

Ibiki ran his fingers all around Tenzou’s exposed entrance as he engaged in a fierce tongue-battle with Iruka. He was going to win of course, but he did enjoy the fierce competitiveness of their encounter. Feeling a shudder pass through the prone man that he was feeling up, Ibiki wondered what it was that Kakashi was doing down there. 

He’d never been so aroused in his whole entire life. Behind him he could feel Ibiki slowly probing him with a thick finger. He had Iruka’s erection in his mouth and he could feel Kakashi slowly licking and sucking on his neck. Too much more stimulation and he was going to cum prematurely and embarrass himself.

Gasping, Iruka drew back from Ibiki and let a rasping moan echo through the tiny room as he thrust his hips forwards into Tenzou’s face. The feeling of the other man choking around his length was almost enough to make him shoot his load down the not-so-willing throat. Panting, he apologised to Tenzou when the man released his length to gag and cough.

Curling his back, Kakashi dived in to take Tenzou’s place when the man drew back to regain his breath. He could hear Iruka murmuring apologies, and Ibiki’s low rumble suggesting something, and then the treat in his mouth was slowly withdrawn. He made a querying noise as his fingers were also evicted.

Iruka’s suggested positioning sounded very promising, and Ibiki nodded his consent to the panting teacher. Kakashi’s disappointed whine made him smile, as did the incredibly slow way in which Iruka drew back. Ibiki held tightly to Tenzou’s hips as they watched Iruka drop to his knees and crawl along Kakashi’s body.

The predatory way that Iruka moved over Kakashi’s body sang out to something primal deep inside Tenzou. He craned his neck to see his sempai’s face, and realised that the man was looking directly up at where Ibiki’s fingers disappeared into his body. He could feel a blush slowly rising to suffuse his face.

Rubbing his chest along Kakashi’s, Iruka growled low in his throat, before slowly sliding backwards and looking up into the appreciative gazes of Ibiki and Tenzou. He moved back until he could grasp a hold of both his own and Kakashi’s erections and slowly rubbed them together, letting out little gasps of pleasure as he did so.

Kakashi licked his lips as he watched Ibiki convince Tenzou to kneel over his face. The T&I head keeping his fingers buried the entire time. He gasped as he felt hot breath wash over his erection, and felt Iruka’s arousal twitch in time with his own. Wet heat slowly made its way up the side of his shaft and then he felt the rasp of stubble on skin as the wetness moved away.

Watching Tenzou lick both Kakashi’s and Iruka’s erections at the same time was terribly erotic, and Ibiki slowly spread his fingers inside the dark-haired mans’ body. He could feel Kakashi’s hot breath puffing over his fingers and wondered if the prone man was trying to steal an intimate taste of Tenzou.

The feeling of something so much larger than fingers probing at his entrance caused Tenzou to stop what he was doing. The length slowly inching its way into his passage was slick and he wondered whether Ibiki was using lube, or whether he had had Kakashi help him out. Panting at the mingled pain and pleasure, Tenzou decided that his query could wait.

Craning his neck to watch as Ibiki slid home into Tenzou’s body made Iruka wish that he was in Kakashi’s place. His co-lover clearly had the best view in the house. Waiting until Tenzou’s eyes slowly opened, Iruka rose up on his knees and positioned himself above Kakashi leaking length, preparing to be impaled.

The slow and steady way that Ibiki forced his, not inconsiderable, length into Tenzou’s body was one of the most arousing things that Kakashi had ever seen. He was still enjoying the way that his former subordinates’ body was bulging around the intruder when he felt Iruka settle over his own, aching, length.

The beatific expression on Iruka’s face as he slowly slid down Kakashi’s length was wondrous to behold. Ibiki could well understand the feeling of overwhelming bliss, as he himself had felt it as he seated himself fully inside of Tenzou’s welcoming body. Grinning at Iruka, he helped the teacher to reposition Tenzou’s body for best effect.

The feeling of a warm mouth slowly swallowing him caused Tenzou to cry out in pleasure. A hand on his head encouraged him to return the favour and he slowly opened his mouth and allowed the freely leaking organ entry. He held still as he felt Ibiki withdraw and allowed the force of the man’s thrusts to guide his actions on Iruka.

Slowly tensing his thighs and rising over Kakashi’s body, Iruka let himself go and fell back with a thump, dragging a satisfied yelp from his own throat and a muffled grunt from Kakashi’s. The feeling of Tenzou’s lips around his own length only intensified the feeling, and he leant forwards to complete the set by claiming Ibiki’s lips with his own.

The stimulation was almost too much for Kakashi to bear. Iruka was riding him forcefully, Tenzou’s length was being driven down his throat by Ibiki’s thrusts and the sight of Tenzou’s body accepting those thrusts was nearly enough to make him lose all control, but tonight was his former subordinates’ night, and the star always deserved to cum first.

The awkward rhythm was difficult to keep up and Ibiki groaned desperately as someone made a mistake and they all stuttered to a halt. He ground his hips forwards, whilst holding tightly to Tenzou’s and swallowed Iruka’s gasp of pure pleasure. Then he felt a slender digit probing at him and snapped his hips forwards forcefully.

Tenzou groaned as the thrusts stuttered, stopped and then began again with a vengeance. He gasped as a particularly hard thrust brushed something wonderful, and then his vision was going white as he abruptly crested and crashed down into a bone-shattering orgasm. He could feel Kakashi’s throat working around him for a brief moment before his concentration was shattered by Iruka’s own release flooding into his mouth.

The force of his release clearly pushed Kakashi over the edge as well and Iruka relished the feeling of the other mans ejaculation inundating his body, the thick streams impacting with his intestines and sending little aftershocks shooting along his nerves. He tensed his muscles as tightly as he could to milk every last drop from Kakashi’s body and then cried out as Tenzou sucked the last of his own essence from him.

The quick succession of sensations blew Kakashi’s mind as he continued to suck lightly on Tenzou’s spent organ and to thrust his hips up against Iruka’s downward drive. He could feel Ibiki’s body clamping down on his finger and he opened his eyes to see the base of Ibiki’s organ pulsing as he shot his load deep inside of Tenzou’s willing body. He wished that he could see the other men’s expressions though.

Slowly withdrawing from Tenzou’s exhausted body, Ibiki watched with interest as Kakashi reached up and prevented the man from moving. The copy-nin had some serious kinks. Reaching out his hand, he helped Iruka to rise to his feet and wrapped his arm around the other mans’ sweaty shoulders as they watched Tenzou’s face as the wood-user finally realised exactly what it was that Kakashi was planning to do to him.


	3. Pigs Ear Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games are always easier to play when everyone is competing for the same goal.

Title: Pigs Ear Pt1  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka x Kakashi x Tenzou  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Games are always easier to play when everyone is competing for the same goal.

Idly fidgeting with the ring at the end of the chain around his neck, that had been his Christmas present from Kakashi, Iruka stared up at Ibiki as their lover placed a deck of cards on the table and smiled evilly. Beside him, he could feel the shiver that ran through Tenzou’s body at the look. Turning to look at the wood-user, Iruka grinned to see a look of anxious excitement on his co-lovers face. Beyond Tenzou, Kakashi was looking down right eager, which boded rather well for an evening of excitement.

Sitting back in his chair, a creaky old metal and vinyl monstrosity that haunted Ibiki’s kitchen, Kakashi grinned as a pack of cards was placed on the scratched laminate table. The backs of the cards were covered in highly x-rated pictures of naked men; men on their own and men together. Tenzou and Iruka both looked excited and yet slightly worried, and Ibiki had the wickedest expression that Kakashi had seen in years twisting his scarred face. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Looking at the backs of the cards curiously, Tenzou wondered where he could get a deck like that, cards were definitely more innocuous than porn, and smaller too. Glancing up at Ibiki’s happily grinning face, he felt a shiver of delighted anticipation run through his body. On either side of him he could feel similar excitement rising in his co-lovers and sat up a bit straighter, Ibiki had clearly planned something wonderful for them this evening, and Tenzou intended to enjoy every second.

Watching the different reactions of his lovers, Ibiki felt satisfied with his choice of entertainment for the evening. Strip poker had all the right elements; it had the perverted element for Kakashi, the competitive element for Tenzou and the game element for Iruka. For Ibiki himself, there was the chance to do what he did best, observe people and analyse their reactions – of course the chance to see his lovers’ getting naked in small increments was also a very good thing.

Listening carefully as Ibiki explained the rules, Iruka found his attention continuously dragged back to the pictures on the backs of the cards – somehow he didn’t think that he was going to do particularly well at this game, unless of course getting naked was really the objective, in which case he was probably going to win hands down. Glancing over at Kakashi’s smirking face, Iruka recalculated the odds, taking into account the fact that the copy-nin probably wasn’t wearing any underwear and the knowledge that his mask was sewn to his shirt.

Glancing speculatively at his lovers, Kakashi tried to gauge exactly how many layers they were most likely wearing. He knew for a fact that Tenzou wasn’t wearing any underpants today – Kakashi had already taken them off and was in fact wearing them himself. Iruka he wasn’t so sure about, the teacher had been known to wear both a singlet and a chain shirt under his uniform and vest, but he’d also been known to strip them off prior to an evening in. Ibiki appeared to be fully dressed, but then again, the torture expert had suggested this game, so perhaps he had something going on under his great-coat.

Wishing that he hadn’t given in to Kakashi’s teasing flirtations earlier in the day, Tenzou shifted on his chair, biting his lip as the seam of his trousers rubbed against the sensitive, naked, skin of his balls. He would have to concentrate really hard in order not to be the one stripped first. Glancing speculatively at Iruka, he wondered if he would be able to work with the academy sensei to make sure that it was one of the other two who was the first to get naked.

Watching the other men exchange probing glances, Ibiki smiled, he was in his element. Judging from their facial expressions, Tenzou was determined to stay clothed and Kakashi appeared equally determined to have his former subordinate stark naked as soon as possible. Iruka looked like he could be swayed either way, it would probably depend on how the game evolved as to how naked he was happy to get. Fielding the curious glances thrown his way, Ibiki returned bland looks and inwardly smirked happily to himself.

Cheerfully wearing only his shirt, Iruka crowed with delight as he won the round and directed Ibiki to remove a clothing item. The torture expert’s scars were clearly on display through Ibiki’s lone remaining chainmesh-undershirt. Tenzou only had his pants left on, and Kakashi was down to a pair of tiny briefs that Iruka was sure actually belonged to Tenzou. Picking up the deck to shuffle, Iruka looked around at his lovers and laughed gleefully, someone was going to get naked this round.

Kakashi stared down at his cards and looked around the table. He couldn’t decide if he should try and win the round, guaranteeing that he would not be the first to end up naked, or if he should deliberately not win, and try to be the one chosen to lose his last clothing item. It all depended on what Ibiki had planned for the ‘winner’. Whatever it was couldn’t be too bad as the man wasn’t playing a particularly accomplished game, but then again, it also didn’t appear as if he was playing a deliberately bad game either.

This was it, Tenzou had to win this round in order not to risk being the one stripped naked first. Casting a hooded gaze around the table, he took several deep, slow, breaths and tried to relax. He would win this round, and he would make Kakashi strip off, there was simply no other option that was acceptable. Looking up as Iruka started to deal, he saw the teachers’ eyes sparkle with mischief and felt his stomach drop. When the prankster was excited, it didn’t bode well for any of them.

Ibiki looked at his cards and did his best not to sigh. He really wasn’t particularly good at this game, not when his lovers were sitting around him in various states of undress. Resisting the urge to scratch his balls, which might distract Kakashi from his game, but might also broadcast his own nervousness at the bad hand he had been dealt, he looked up from under his lashes, and watched as Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, Tenzou yawned and Iruka quirked an eyebrow. 

Having dealt rather sharply, Iruka knew that he was going to win. All that he had to decide now was who he was going to strip at the end of the round. Glancing around the table, he considered all of the options. It would definitely help if he knew what Ibiki had planned for the ‘winner’ but for now; he would make his decision based on the available intelligence. Licking his lips, in an attempt to appear disheartened at his hand, Iruka reached under his shirt to scratch lightly at his belly.

This was it, the final moment. Kakashi looked down at his cards and held in a smile. This was, without a doubt the worst hand that he’d had all night, and he strongly suspected that a certain academy sensei was behind it. Reaching across, under the table with his foot, Kakashi slowly ran his bare big toe up the length of Iruka’s naked leg from his ankle to his knee. Over the top of his cards, Iruka’s eyes rose to meet Kakashi’s, and the copy-nin smiled as the leg beneath his foot slowly shifted outwards.

Feeling disappointment steal over him, Tenzou stared down at the crappy cards that had been dealt to him this round. There was no way that he could beat his sempai with this hand. Looking across at the table at his former ANBU superior, he felt his heart thump in his throat as he recognised the look of mischief in Kakashi’s eye. The copy-nin was trying to put someone off their game. Taking a quick glance at Ibiki and Iruka, Tenzou determined that the academy sensei must be the recipient, if the slightly glazed eyes were any indication.

The scents of sex and desire where getting thicker in the small room. Leaning back slightly in his chair, Ibiki inhaled deeply and darted his tongue out to wet his lips. Catching Iruka’s eye, he folded his cards, grinning widely as both Kakashi and Tenzou followed his lead. Iruka also lay down his cards, a royal flush, and stretched victoriously. Ibiki focused on Iruka’s kissable lips as the teacher opened his mouth to announce the ‘winner’ of their little game.

Directing Ibiki to remove his sole emaining article of clothing, Iruka smiled at the relieved sigh from Tenzou and the disappointed one from Kakashi. Reaching under the table, he caressed the copy-nin’s foot where it still rested against his knee, smiling broadly at Kakashi’s ticklishness. Rising to his feet, he shucked off his own shirt and moved around the table to run his hands up the planes of Ibiki’s sculptured abs. Rising up on his toes, he tilted his head back, begging for a kiss.

Following Iruka’s lead, Kakashi turned his back to Ibiki and slowly stripped Tenzou’s briefs off his own hips. His organ was already half-hard and he stroked it gently as he turned around to join Iruka in his worship of their lover. Behind him he could hear Tenzou rapidly dropping his pants, and looked sideways to admire the taut body of his fellow lover. Lowering his head to lavish attention onto Ibiki’s nipple, he gestured for Tenzou to take pride of place between Ibiki’s feet.

Dropping to all fours, Tenzou crawled across the kitchen floor and settled between Ibiki’s knees. Iruka and Kakashi were crowded close and Tenzou raised his hands to both steady himself against them, and to shamelessly grope them as he lowered his head to lavish attention on the fully engorged length before him. Licking and sucking at the tip, he moaned around his mouthful just to hear Ibiki’s gasp in pleasure. Tenzou enjoyed giving head, and he’d been told often enough that he was very good at it.

The complete centre of attention, Ibiki let the sounds of his enjoyment bubble up through his throat to be swallowed by Iruka’s eager attentions. Kakashi he could feel nibbling his way around his body, continually focusing on his sensitive nipples, and Tenzou’s attentions were just divine. Thrusting forwards carefully with his hips, he tried to convince his kneeling lover to take more of him in. Groaning at the sensations, Ibiki stilled suddenly as an erotic idea took root in his mind – what a ‘prize’ it would make.


	4. Pigs Ear Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slipping and Sliding, Iruka, Kakashi and Tenzou battle it out to be Ibiki’s first.

Title: Pigs Ear Pt2   
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka x Kakashi x Tenzou  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Slipping and Sliding, Iruka, Kakashi and Tenzou battle it out to be Ibiki’s first.

“I won, and as my prize, I want all of you in me, one after the other, until I’m full to the brim and overflowing.” 

Shuddering at Ibiki’s erotic words, Iruka tried to make his brain kick over into gear, but the thought of thrusting into his large lovers’ body, with the others watching and waiting for their own turn, made his mind melt into a puddle of anticipatory goo. Around him, he could hear Kakashi and Tenzou gasping and drooling at Ibiki’s wish, both of them most likely just as determined as Iruka to be first. Wondering how Ibiki was going to determine the order, he looked up into lust-glazed eyes.

Kakashi was stunned, Ibiki was a kind and considerate lover, but he rarely gave them the opportunity to penetrate him. To want all of them, one after the other, was astonishing, not to mention incredibly arousing. Across from him he could see a calculating expression on Iruka’s face and at his feet; he could feel Tenzou trembling with desire. He wondered how long Ibiki had been planning this, and what he would have done if he hadn’t won the game of strip poker.

It was a lucky thing that Tenzou was already kneeling down; otherwise the shock of Ibiki’s words might have sent him crashing to the floor. Unconsciously sucking harder on the solid length filling his mouth and bumping the back of his throat, Tenzou admired Ibiki’s ability to think up such perverted pleasures on the spot. He certainly wouldn’t have thought of anything nearly this kinky if he’d been the winner of their little card game, although he was sure that Kakashi had won, he’d be a nervous wreck by now.

Looking down to see three expectant faces, Ibiki suddenly realised that he’d have to determine the order in which his lovers came to him. Blinking, he quickly looked around and spied the bottle of oil beside the stove. Smirking, he looked down at his eager lovers and explained that a little game of Twister was going to determine who went first. Three identical grins met his for a long moment, and then the three split; Kakashi to get the game, Tenzou to get the oil, and Iruka to get some towels to mop up any spills.

Stark naked, doused in oil and standing between Kakashi and Tenzou, also totally glisteningly sans clothes, Iruka stared at the little arrow as it spun around the board. It landed on right hand, blue. Bending over, Iruka placed his right hand on the closest blue circle. Behind him, he could hear appreciative murmurs from the peanut gallery, and deliberately arched his back to thrust his naked ass into greater prominence. Looking up from under his lashes, he stared at a point just beyond the spinning board, where Ibiki was sitting with his legs shamelessly spread.

This game certainly tested ones flexibility. Kakashi strained as he aimed his left foot for what seemed to be the least accessible green circle. He felt remarkable silly, both of his hands and his right foot were clustered together blue and red at one end, and due to fact that Tenzou had been unlucky enough to have draw green for each of his hands and feet, and had gone all in a line in the middle of the floor cloth, his left foot was headed for the opposite corner. He had never really wished to have longer legs before this moment.

Finally drawing something other than green, Tenzou strained to place his right hand on a red circle. Ducking his head, he deliberately chose the one where he would have to go between Iruka’s legs. The chuunin was giggling madly, clearly having a wonderful time, and on the sidelines, Ibiki was half-hard and watching wistfully. When the arrow spun around again, Iruka bent over him, rubbing his oily abdominals against Tenzou’s equally slippery back.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Ibiki wished that he was also contorted on the game board. Not that watching three divinely hot men wind their gloriously glistening bodies around each other wasn’t one of the most sensual sights of his life, but it would’ve been nice to have those bodies winding around his own. Still, his reward, when they finally got to it, would make all of this worthwhile. Idly, he rubbed at the hardness burgeoning between his thighs, and laughed softly as 5 eyes immediately tracked the movements of his hand.

The game board was really slippery now, and Iruka was straining not to slip over. His limbs were ridiculously tangled with Kakashi’s and Tenzou’s, but he was having the time of his life. The only thing keeping him from collapsing into a giggling heap and dragging his lovers’ down with him was the thought of the reward awaiting him if he managed to outlast the two ex-ANBU, so he was using every dirty trick that he could think of to distract them.

He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. His body had already reacted happily to the sight of his naked lovers. Not to mention the way that Ibiki was still playing with himself. Or the way that Iruka kept rubbing against him. Or the fact that he was eye to eye, so to speak, with Tenzou’s bobbing erection. Sweat had started to bead on his body and the drips and dribbles were making him twitch and writhe, which was definitely not helping. Somehow, Kakashi suspected that he was not going to be Ibiki’s first.

Luck was definitely on his side now. Ibiki’s latest spin meant that Tenzou was now completely straddling Kakashi’s body, nose to tail. Smirking happily, he blew a stream of hot air over his superiors’ twitching entrance. He could feel the trembles that swept through his lovers’ body at his actions, and he was amused to see Iruka stretching as best he could, drawing Kakashi’s eye to his rippling muscles. It wouldn’t be long now until the copy-nin was out. A quick lick should do it.

There was a damp-sounding thump as Kakashi finally slipped. Ibiki hadn’t seen what it was that Tenzou had done, but it must’ve been good. Iruka was gleefully teasing the fallen man, who was sliding his slick body off the game board. The light was glinting on the film of oil that completely covered the pale man, and Ibiki licked his lips as the copy-nin crawled over to him. He spun the wheel for Iruka as Kakashi slowly slid into his lap and lifted his head up for a sympathy kiss.

The copy-nin sure was sneaky. He was now out of contention for first place, but he was taking the uninterrupted opportunity to steal intimate moments with their lover. Beside and around him, he could feel the growl that rumbled in Tenzou’s chest at the temerity of a certain jounin. When the wheel spun again, Iruka rotated himself so that he could see both Kakashi and Tenzou at the same time, it was a bit of a stretch, but he was positive that he could keep himself from slipping.

He had to somehow get Iruka to slip. It was harder with only two people to be sure, but perhaps he could work with the teachers’ jealousy over the fact that Kakashi was now sitting on Ibiki’s lap and blatantly stealing kisses and caresses. The green-eyed beast was also casting her gaze his way, but he figured the easiest way to calm himself down was to make sure that Iruka fell sooner rather than later. All he had to do now was corner the tanned man and use his body as his only available weapon.

Things were really heating up now. Tenzou and Iruka were playing a game of cat and mouse around the game board and Kakashi was silently egging them on by cuddling close to Ibiki himself. A lap full of copy-nin was a dangerously tempting thing. Then, by spinning Tenzou a left foot on red, he looked straight between the wood-users widely spread ass cheeks. In his lap, Kakashi sighed lustfully at the delicious sight, and Ibiki happily echoed him. 

Tenzou was really going all out, and if Iruka hadn’t been locked in a serious competition with him, he might have admired the man’s ingenuity and outright flexibility. Instead, he grumbled to himself and set about upstaging his rival without endangering his own position. It was a difficult task, made harder by the sheer randomness of the spinner. With every minute that passed, the board became slipperier and it didn’t take long before his muscles were starting to feel the strain.

Rubbing his body seductively against Ibiki’s, Kakashi looked Iruka right in the eyes as he moved and flexed. Tenzou was less likely to be put off by his displays, but he could still see those depthless black eyes trained on his every movement. Behind him, he could hear the rasping of Ibiki’s breath, and he licked his lips seductively as he poised with Ibiki’s hardness resting against his oily entrance. He flexed his abdominals as he rotated his hips minutely; enjoying the jealous gazes cast his way.

His sempai was toying with them, deliberately trying to steal their attention. Tenzou wasn’t going to fall for it. He was going to win this little competition and have Ibiki’s body for his own whilst the other two looked on. Repositioning his right hand to a green circle, he grinned wolfishly as he realised that he had Iruka trapped at one end of the game board. In order for the chuunin to make his next move, he would have to come into contact with Tenzou’s own body.

It looked like the game of cat and mouse was nearly over. Iruka was cornered and Tenzou was resolutely pressing his advantage. Kakashi was shameless spread over his lap with Ibiki’s aching erection pressing against his balls. Ibiki needed this to come to an end, and soon, otherwise he was going to burst a blood vessel. It couldn’t be healthy to have been this hard for so long. Pressing up with his hips, he spun the wheel for the last time.

Carefully lowering his body, Iruka attempted to slide his left leg between Tenzou’s. He had almost made it when the wood-user suddenly swayed his body against Iruka’s own. It spoiled his balance and with curse, Iruka crashed to the floor, his sliding body taking Tenzou down with him. The heavier nin landing squarely on his back and forcing the air abruptly from his lungs. Above him Tenzou crowed with delight at wining the competition. 

Watching Tenzou leap to his feet and perform a very silly victory dance made Kakashi laugh. He could feel Ibiki’s rumbling chuckle against his back and he could even see a smile on Iruka’s face. Turning his head, he leaned up and kissed Ibiki’s scarred lips, before slowly rising from his very comfortable position. As soon as he was on his feet, he was swept up in an enthusiastic embrace by his former subordinate before the other man dived down to claim Ibiki’s lips with his own.

Tenzou couldn’t remember the last time that he’d felt so elated. Dropping down into Ibiki’s lap, he wrapped his arms around the larger mans’ neck and pressed their lips together passionately. He was just getting into a fierce tongue battle when hands on his shoulders gently persuaded him to lean back and break the kiss. Looking up at Kakashi and Iruka’s expectant faces, he blinked in disappointment as he suddenly realised that he couldn’t just take Ibiki here and now. They still had to work out who was going to go second and who would be lucky last.


	5. Pigs Ear Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featherweight oil wrestling, what better way to decide on second place! No kisbet (leather pants) past this point.

Title: Pigs Ear Pt3  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka x Kakashi x Tenzou  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Featherweight oil wrestling, what better way to decide on second place! No kisbet (leather pants) past this point.

Running an oily hand down his pale chest, Kakashi stared down at Tenzou, who was sprawled erotically in Ibiki’s lap, right where Kakashi had been comfortably ensconced since losing at Twister. The wood user’s suggestion to Ibiki had been good though, using traditional folk oil-wrestling to decide second place. After all his years training with Gai, Kakashi was rather proud of his wrestling skills. He was positive that he could beat Iruka at this game.

He could practically feel Kakashi’s excitement at his suggestion and hid his face against Ibiki’s scarred chest. Tenzou knew for a fact that Iruka was a wrestler from way back. He might not have competed in years, but that didn’t mean that he’d forgotten how to do it. Tenzou was sure that the Academy sensei would be more than a match for Kakashi, and if he wasn’t, well then that was the luck of the draw. The fact that Iruka was agreeing to the suggestion pointed to the fact that the younger man was feeling pretty confident.

Watching the vibes between his three lovers was endlessly amusing, and Ibiki relished every opportunity to observe them. Of course, with a lap full of eager Tenzou, his attention was somewhat divided, but that didn’t lessen the enjoyment in the slightest. It was a wonderful suggestion that the man had had, naked oil wrestling, with the winner the one who managed to insert a finger into the others anus first. Traditionally of course, the wrestlers were outfitted with leather pants, but Ibiki definitely preferred Tenzou’s little alteration to the rules.

Stretching his oily muscles, Iruka shot a look at Tenzou, but the wood user was pre-occupied with one of Ibiki’s nipples. Kakashi on the other hand looked both confident, and absolutely gorgeous. The light was shining on his pale musculature, and highlighting his scarce body hair with tantalising glints. Iruka couldn’t wait to get his hands on the man. There was more than one way to wrestle with insertion as the goal, and Iruka fancied that he was rather a good chance for second place.

With the Twister game relegated to the corner, and a chalk circle drawn on the floor to designate the wrestling arena, Kakashi took his stance. Opposite him, Iruka also got set, and then Ibiki called a start to their match. Iruka moved in immediately and Kakashi easily blocked him. Oil wrestling was more difficult than the regular wrestling that he occasionally indulged in with Gai, and Kakashi swore as his hands slipped and Iruka was able to barge into him.

The sight of two attractive men, coated in oil, and grappling bodily with each other stirred Tenzou like nothing else. The fact that he was cuddled up to an aroused Ibiki, who was teasing and taunting him with feathery touches and tiny kisses, was certainly not helping. Wrapping his arms around the larger man, he sent his hands on a slow, caressing, journey southwards. The way that Ibiki breathed out in his ear, sent shivers of delight shooting along his nerves.

Tenzou’s hands were making their inevitable way towards his ass, and Ibiki couldn’t have been happier. Before him, in all their naked, oiled, glory were Kakashi and Iruka, grappling for the chance to play second fiddle to Tenzou’s lead. The way that the light was shining on the pair of them was making his heart pound and his aching arousal leak copiously. Groaning out wordless encouragement to all three of them, Ibiki slowly repositioned himself to give Tenzou more room to move.

Iruka had always known that Kakashi was a slippery bastard, and it had never been more true than at this exact moment. Trying to get a hold on him was like trying to hold onto water, and Iruka’s confidence was wavering. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Tenzou was trying to get a leap on them by starting early. If Ibiki’s glazed expression was any indication, he was doing rather a good job. Determined not to let the wood user get too far ahead, Iruka re-doubled his efforts against the copy-nin.

It was obvious that Iruka was having difficulties with the match, although Kakashi suspected that it had more to do with the action happing on the sidelines then any particular skill on his behalf. It was a bit of a blow to his ego, but one that he was willing to overlook if it meant that he was able to beat Iruka. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi made a pass at the other man, but Iruka avoided it easily, and their slippery bodies slid past one another effortlessly.

It was clear that neither one of the participants really had their mind on the wrestling match. Not that Tenzou particularly blamed them. If he was in their positions, he too would probably be more concerned with the action occurring just out of reach. As it was, he was rather proud of his ministrations on Ibiki. The torture expert was flushed and sweating, his eyes were glazed and his legs were shamelessly spread to allow Tenzou’s finger entry to his body.

He really needed to do this more often. Tenzou’s finger was gently probing between his spread cheeks and Ibiki was in seventh heaven. Before him, it appeared as if Iruka had the upper hand currently, although it didn’t look like Kakashi was going to take losing lying down. He hoped that they got a wriggle on sooner rather than later as Tenzou’s activities were getting him all hot and bothered. He was done with appetisers, he wanted the main course, and he wanted it now.

Almost! Iruka swore as Kakashi slithered out of his grip. He’d been so very close to victory, and it had slipped through his oily fingers. Then, he felt a slick weight on his back, an arm whipped around his torso to hold him still, and a slippery finger probed between his cheeks. He thrashed and tried to throw the other man across the room, but to no avail, the slender digit penetrating his body and proclaiming him terminus of their forthcoming activities. 

Thrusting slowly with his finger, Kakashi released his grip on Iruka’s slick body, and ran his other hand down the polished abs. He could feel Iruka’s heart pounding against his ribs, and he raised his eyes to meet Ibiki’s lust glazed gaze. Tenzou still had his back turned, but by the movement of his shoulder, it was clear that he was the cause of Ibiki’s inattention. Slowly pushing his captive towards the others, he inched them around until they had the best view in the house and slowly sank to the floor.


	6. Pigs Ear Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line up has been sorted out and Ibiki thinks that it’s past time to get down to business, he doesn’t want to waste any more precious time with entrees – he wants to skip straight to dessert.

Title: Pigs Ear Pt4  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka x Kakashi x Tenzou  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: The line up has been sorted out and Ibiki thinks that it’s past time to get down to business, he doesn’t want to waste any more precious time with entrees – he wants to skip straight to dessert.

 

Moaning softly, Ibiki followed Tenzou’s whispered instructions and rearranged himself so that instead of sitting on the floor with Tenzou in his lap, he was kneeling over the wood user’s lap, with his ass facing towards where Kakashi and Iruka were cuddled together in a slippery tangle of bare limbs. He is somehow not surprised when Tenzou asks his fellow lovers to share a little of their excess oil, and Ibiki shudders as pair of slick fingers join the one already teasing his sensitive flesh.

Pushing his delving finger in as deep as he can, Tenzou grins at his fellow lovers over Ibiki’s bowed shoulder. The expressions on their faces are priceless as they stare hungrily at the place where his finger vanishes into their lovers’ body. Huskily asking for their assistance with additional slipperiness, he is astonished by the low moan that escapes from Ibiki’s throat as the extra fingers make contact with his own, and the three of them begin to thrust slowly.

With one of his fingers still buried inside Iruka and the other squeezed into Ibiki beside his fellow lovers’ fingers, Kakashi wishes that he could lock lips with his former subordinate, just to give that feeling of completeness. Tenzou however, is totally preoccupied with Ibiki, not that Kakashi really blames him, and he knows that he will be exactly the same when it’s his turn. Turning instead to nibble on Iruka’s ear, he is surprised when the teacher gives him a wicked look and pushes back against him.

With the scent of testosterone flavouring the air, and the erotic sight of Ibiki spread before him, not to mention Kakashi’s winning finger still lodged in his ass, Iruka’s heart is pounding painfully in his chest. He needs more and he needs it now. Taking a hold of Kakashi’s hand, Iruka pulls himself off the invading digit, and then lowers himself into the other man’s lap, pressing back against the oily length jutting from Kakashi’s groin as he does so. 

As the other fingers are slowly withdrawn, Ibiki raises half-lidded eyes to stare at Tenzou’s flushed face as the former ANBU grips his ass cheeks, spreading them wide, and slowly presses forwards with his slick arousal. The feeling of it sinking slowly into his body is heaven; the burning stretch of his intimate flesh around the thick invader, the intense ripples of his inner passage as he inadvertently tenses around the welcome intruder, and the incredible pleasure of being fully speared by one of his lovers.

The sheer eroticism of sliding into Ibiki’s heavily scarred body makes Tenzou’s head spin. He thrusts upwards, using short choppy motions, whilst holding firmly to Ibiki’s hips to prevent the torture expert from moving. Ibiki’s arms are wrapped around his neck and he can feel the man’s hands clenching and unclenching in time with his thrusts. He wonders for a brief moment if he’s hurting his lover, but the gasping, breathless, pants escaping from the man’s mouth tell a different story.

It’s clear to Kakashi that Ibiki is having the time of his life. It’s been a long time since he’s seen their rather dominating lover looking so submissive – it’s a mega turn on for Kakashi and he can barely wait until Tenzou finishes. When Iruka nestles into his lap and tells him that he wants to help Kakashi warm up for when it’s his turn, and then slides slowly down onto his aching erection, he nearly peaks from the sheer sensory overload. 

Unable to help himself from stealing an intense moment with Kakashi, Iruka grinds his hips down over the copy-nin’s lap. He can feel the pale man’s heart thumping against his back, and refrains from moving whilst the other man gets himself back under control. He really shouldn’t be doing this, but all of the teasing sights he has endured throughout the evening, coupled with the fast and furious way that Tenzou is pounding up into Ibiki, have left him desperate for some kind of intimate contact before his turn.

Tightening his arms around Tenzou’s neck, Ibiki pulls back slightly and attacks the other man’s lips in a sloppy, breathless, kiss. His young lover is gripping his hips so tightly that Ibiki knows he will have bruises tomorrow, but right now it feels wonderful. Tilting his hips slightly and pressing down onto the rising length cause stars to bloom behind his eyes, and he cries out to let all of his lovers know exactly how much he is enjoying this.

He can feel the pressure building in his balls and wonders suddenly how Ibiki is planning to last the evening. Forcing his hips to a halt, he immediately gains the larger man’s attention. Growling out his query about a cock-ring, Tenzou barely recognises his own voice it’s so distorted with his own lust. Ibiki nibbles on his ear and tells him to look down. Wrapped tightly around Ibiki’s pulsing erection is a thin chakra band that Tenzou can’t believe he missed noticing. 

Watching as Tenzou sinks his teeth into the side of Ibiki’s neck and thrusts upwards almost viciously; Kakashi can’t help but grind up slightly into the warm tightness of Iruka’s body, and wrap his arms around the man’s muscular chest. His former subordinate is growling deep in his throat as he tries to forcibly hoist Ibiki into a better position. It clearly works, as both men groan ecstatically and the pace speeds up yet again. Surely it won’t be long now until it’s his turn?

Wriggling on his perch, Iruka watches avidly as Tenzou races towards orgasm. The men in front of him are both coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and their gasping breaths are nearly drowned out by the slapping sound of flesh on flesh. Leaning back into Kakashi’s embrace, Iruka grinds downwards, hoping to decrease the amount of time that the copy-nin will need with Ibiki before he peaks, the fact that it means a shorter span of time until Iruka’s own experience with the man is purely coincidence - honestly. 

A sudden halt to Tenzou’s frantic movements and a long, low groan in his ear, coupled with a distinctive pulsing in his ass, tells Ibiki that his partner has reached orgasm. Tenzou doesn’t release his hold though, and continues to rock slightly against Ibiki’s body as he regains his breath. Whispered words of love reach his ear and he nuzzles against the other man’s neck appreciatively. He is rather surprised though that Kakashi isn’t already plastered against his back and pushing his former subordinate out of the way.

Basking in the afterglow, Tenzou presses a soft kiss against Ibiki’s rough lips and slowly starts to withdraw his softening organ. The fact that Kakashi hasn’t already moved in tells Tenzou that the kinky copy-ninja has something planned for their larger lover, and he deliberately takes his time. When he finally slips free, he shuffles backwards and lightly presses Ibiki’s chest towards the floor, so that his ass is waving invitingly in the air.

The sight of Ibiki’s stretched asshole, damp with Tenzou’s contribution, is enough to make Kakashi drool with want. Slowly withdrawing from Iruka’s body with a lewd sucking sound, he shuffles around and forwards so that he is kneeling behind Ibiki. Lowering his head, he swirls his tongue around the reddened entrance, before darting in to steal a quick taste. Licking his lips at the flavour, he uses his hands to push Ibiki’s cheeks even further apart and dives in.

Iruka should’ve known that Kakashi would start his turn with his favourite kink. So much for trying to arouse him to the point where he would just leap straight in, thrust a couple of times, and be all done. Sighing, Iruka crawled over to Tenzou and climbed into his lap. He knew that the spent wood user wouldn’t be able to dull the empty ache in ass, and there was no way he was going to risk direct penile stimulation, but skin to skin contact would help keep him calm.

As Kakashi’s tongue thrusts in and out of him, Ibiki pants into his clenched fists. He’s seen the copy-nin do this countless times, but he’s never actually been the recipient. No wonder the others always turn into little piles of goo when he does it though, it’s one of the most erotic sensations he’s ever experienced. Arching his back to give the other even more room to move, he tries to hold back Tenzou’s deposit, which he can feel slowly dribbling towards Kakashi’s searching tongue.

Happily welcoming Iruka’s oily warmth, Tenzou hugs the other man close. He has always enjoyed post-sex cuddles, and if he can’t be with Ibiki, then this is the next best thing. Guessing what the other man is after, he slots the head of his rapidly softening erection into the dilated ring of Iruka’s ass, and hears the other man sigh happily. There’s no way that he’ll be able to harden again so soon, but hopefully it’s the thought that counts.

Ibiki is teasing him, deliberately holding back on him. Kakashi loves it when a man plays hard to get. Using his thumbs to best advantage, he presses and rubs and tries to his best to force the other man to give up his prize. It takes some work, but eventually his tongue is tantalised by the thick salty taste of Tenzou. Moaning happily, he stretches his tongue out as far as he can, swirling it around and trying to get every last drop.

Their newest lover is so sweet and thoughtful, and Iruka sighs happily as Tenzou clutches him close and rubs his softened organ against Iruka aching ass. The sloppy sounds of Kakashi indulging himself are remarkably loud in the small room, echoed only by Ibiki’s obvious enjoyment. Even knowing exactly how wonderful it feels, when he’s the recipient Iruka wishes it would never end, but since he’s awaiting his turn at Ibiki’s ass, the wish that Kakashi would just hurry up consumes Iruka’s thoughts.

Barely able to support his own weight as his bones liquefied within his skin, Ibiki’s inner muscles spasmed and relaxed, drawing pleased noises from Kakashi’s throat as he lapped at his bounty. When that sinful tongue retreated, he was aghast at the whining noise that escaped from his throat. Behind him Kakashi puffed hot breath over his quivering entrance in a wordless smirk, and he could hear soft gasps echoing from both Iruka and Tenzou.

Watching Ibiki lose control like that was something that occurred so rarely that Tenzou had only seen it happen once before. In his lap, Iruka appears to be just as dumbfounded. The self-satisfied expression on Kakashi’s face as he licks his lips however has Tenzou wishing that he could just remind the copy-nin that if Tenzou himself hadn’t already had the pleasure of Ibiki’s body, then there wouldn’t have been anything for Kakashi to delve after, but he holds his tongue not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

That tiny little noise that escaped Ibiki’s iron self-control fuels Kakashi’s raging libido, and he draws back to smirk satisfactorily at his co-lovers, then he lifts his body so that he is hovering over the torture expert. The mix of his own saliva and Tenzou’s remaining semen mean that he slides easily into Ibiki’s eager ass, but he teases them both by keeping his thrusts short and shallow. Beneath him, his lover growls up at him, telling him to get a move on.

Smiling a little at Ibiki’s growled instructions, Iruka reaches out to run his hand over Ibiki’s hairless, scarred, and sweating scalp. The man looks up at him with massively dilated pupils, and Iruka bends down to brush his lips against their lovers’ lips, and gasps as the gentle kiss is quickly turned into something much more passionate. Using both hands, he cradles Ibiki’s face and attempts to dominate their encounter.

Lost in the sensations thrilling through his body, Ibiki barely noticed when Iruka took control of their kiss, he merely submitted and let the teacher control everything; much the same as the way he was letting Kakashi control their coupling. He wonders vaguely where Tenzou is, but can’t quite find the will to push Iruka out of the way and look for himself. He just hopes that the other man is enjoying himself as much as the rest of them clearly are.

Watching the action from the sidelines, and quite content to stay put, Tenzou rests a gentle hand on Iruka’s sweating hips as the other man wriggles enthusiastically as he attempts to crawl down Ibiki’s throat. At the far end, Kakashi is still slowly teasing their lover and basically refusing to get on with it. He wonders if Iruka will become so impatient at the delay until his own turn, that he will literally force Kakashi to thrust rhythmically.

Enjoying himself immensely, Kakashi thrusts as far in as he can and then slowly rotates his hips. The sensation is exquisite, and he does it again and again until he can refrain from thrusting no longer and gives into the urge. He thrusts hard and fast at first, before slowing once again to completely withdraw from Ibiki’s body before slamming back in all the way. He stares at the way that Ibiki’s ass gapes for him as he pulls free, and then squeezes him tightly when he drives back in.

Iruka can tell the exact moment that Kakashi changes his strategy, as it resonates through Ibiki’s entire body and pushes the larger man hard against Iruka, who struggles to compensate. After another harsh shove, Iruka pulls back and sits up to glare at the man disrupting his make out session with their lover, but freezes as he sees the look of ecstatic wonder plastered onto Kakashi’s face as he watches himself plunging into Ibiki.

Those powerful thrusts are driving Ibiki mad. They feel absolutely fantastic, but are nowhere near enough to have him anywhere close to orgasm, or as close to orgasm as he can get whilst restrained by the chakra cock-ring. Gathering himself, he starts to press back as Kakashi pushes in, slapping against the smaller man’s pelvis with a satisfying smacking noise. He lets a desperate moan drip from his lips and feels Kakashi’s hands clench gratifyingly against his hips.

He can tell that Kakashi is close, he sempai is sweating and gasping as his thrusts speed up in response to Ibiki’s movements. Iruka has crawled down the length of Ibiki’s body and is avidly watching Kakashi thrusting in and out of their lover. Tenzou can tell that he is imagining himself in both positions; being thrust into by the copy-nin, or thrusting into the torture expert, both are equally desirable choices, so perhaps Iruka is seeing himself between the two men, playing piggy in the middle?

So close that he can almost taste it, Kakashi takes one last look down at his glistening length sliding smoothly into Ibiki’s ass and then his orgasm is tearing through him like an out of control jutsu. His balls have drawn up to the point that they’re almost inside his body, and his ejaculate is firing from his cock with so much force that he’s surprised that Ibiki isn’t coughing it up. He continues to move is hips minutely until every last drop has been wrenched from his body and flung forth, and then he collapses onto Ibiki’s quavering body.

Determined to get his turn as soon as possible, Iruka tugs at Kakashi’s shoulder, trying to tell the man that his time is up and that he needs to get out of the way. When all the copy-nin does is moan at him, Iruka takes stock of the situation and then wriggles underneath Ibiki’s bowed body. It’s a tight squeeze and takes no small amount of effort to get into position, but eventually he makes it and immediately tilts his head back for quick kiss before reaching up with his hands to grasp Ibiki’s hips.

There must be a sign on his hips that says ‘grab me here’, Ibiki thinks as Iruka manages to press into the same bruises that Tenzou created and Kakashi intensified. The copy-nin is a heavy weight on his back, and the wood user is still sitting quietly just out of Ibiki’s reach. Iruka is beneath him and gently guiding him to lower his body down, closer to the teachers’ own eager erection. The fact that Kakashi is still lodged inside of him is apparently not an issue to the other man.

Watching Iruka try and wrest control of Ibiki’s body back from Kakashi’s clutching grasp, Tenzou lazily shuffles his relaxed body down until he is kneeling between Kakashi’s knees. He has to put one knee slightly ahead of the other in order to fit into the mass of limbs, but it is still enough to balance him. Reaching for the copy-nin’s hips, he forcibly drags the other man back to slump into his lap. Tenzou can’t help but notice the thin dribble of white fluid which leaks from Ibiki’s ass before Iruka slides in.

Comfortably ensconced in his former subordinates lap, Kakashi watches as Iruka drives himself up into Ibiki’s welcoming body. Beneath the teacher’s grunts, there is a decidedly sloppy sound to the coupling, one that Kakashi would find irresistibly erotic if he wasn’t so wrung out. Beneath him Tenzou’s body is warm and secure, and he reaches out for the younger man’s arms and wraps them around himself, enjoying the close contact immensely.

The feeling of Ibiki’s body tensing around him like this is bliss, and the fact that he could just slide straight in with no preparation, thanks to his co-lovers earlier efforts, is just reward for being last. Happily mouthing at Ibiki’s neck, he sets a steady rhythm and sticks to it. He might not be as kinky as Kakashi or as tender as Tenzou, but he has his own strengths and one of them is the ability to work steadily towards a desired goal. 

His ass feels distinctly damp and squelches every time that Iruka thrusts up into him, but Ibiki is in heaven right now. Soon he will have the essences of each of his lovers contained within him, and when he does, he is going to release the cock-ring with a vengeance and probably pass out from the sensation overload. He can’t wait. Tilting his head back, he allows Iruka plenty of room to move as the man happily leaves hickeys over as much skin as he can reach.

Hugging his sempai close, Tenzou rests his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder as they both watch Iruka thrusting in and out. Heat is pooling again in Tenzou’s belly, but it is still too soon for him to harden again, not that that stops him from snuggling up to the copy-nin and rubbing himself against the older man. Rubbing his cheek against Kakashi’s fondly, he is surprised when the man drags his eyes away from the sight before them and kisses him softly.

Clearly Tenzou is rubbing off on him, if he immediately seeks out something as soppy as a full body embrace immediately after sex, but Kakashi doesn’t move except to hold more tightly to Tenzou’s hands. In response, his former subordinate merely holds him more securely and keeps his mouth shut. After bestowing a quick kiss of thanks on Tenzou’s lips, Kakashi’s attention is drawn back to the action in front of him. It seems that at Iruka’s direction, Ibiki is starting to participate more.

Slowly raising his body until he is effectively sitting on Iruka’s erection, Ibiki then flexes his thighs so that he moves up the spearing length, and then drops back down with a satisfying grunt. The pleasure is incredible, sending stars shooting across his vision. Iruka’s hands now have a death grip on his hips, and his face is drawn into a rictus of concentration, but Ibiki can’t help himself and does it again, and again, and again, until he can barely comprehend what he’s doing through the veiling cloud of pleasure.

The new angle is fantastic and Tenzou tightens his arms around Kakashi’s body as he watches Ibiki hovering over Iruka, connected only by a thin column of blood-stiffened flesh, and then the man drops down like a puppet with cut strings, drawing a grunt from both men. Ibiki’s thighs are trembling with the effort, and Iruka’s grip looks to be painfully tight, but neither man complains as they work steadily towards objective.

It’s not going to be long now, Kakashi can tell by the strangled gasps coming from Iruka’s throat. The teacher always makes the same series of sounds when he is desperately holding in his orgasm. It will only take something small to push him over the edge, and Kakashi knows just what to do. Using one hand to keep Tenzou wrapped around him, he leans forwards and uses the other hand to gently caress Iruka’s tightened balls.

The feeling of a light hand stroking across his sack, and drifting lower, causes Iruka’s lust to spike and he moans as he holds Ibiki’s hips down and raises his knees to give himself enough leverage to thrust forcefully upwards. Kakashi always knows exactly what buttons to push, Iruka just wishes that he would give some warning before randomly setting him off; after all, sometimes quantity really is the goal. Baring his teeth his thrusts up one last time.

The sensation of Iruka’s semen bursting forth into his ass is intense, and Ibiki grinds down as hard as possible and clenches his inner muscles as tightly as he can. The result is a cry of pure pleasure ripping free from Iruka’s throat and echoing around the room. Ibiki grins down at the exhausted teacher and slides a congratulatory hand along one sweaty pectoral before leaning down for a quick kiss. The change in angle causes Iruka’s softening cock to slip free of his body in a veritable flood of seminal fluid.

He can’t remember the last time he saw such an erotic sight as Ibiki’s ass leaking with their combined essences, and Tenzou reaches out a hand to gently stroke down over the curve of his butt as he stares open-mouthed as the spreading mess. The two prone men whisper together for a moment, and then Iruka is sliding out from under Ibiki’s kneeling body and shuffling around to slump against Tenzou’s side. Removing one arm from around Kakashi’s chest, he reaches out and wraps it around Iruka’s bare shoulders.

The way that Ibiki is turning around on the spot tells Kakashi that he wants to put on a bit of a show. He watches as the man takes his own length in hand and starts to jerk it slowly and lasciviously. Ibiki takes the time to swirl his thumb around his tip and even dips the very tip of his finger into his slit, his other hand is also busy, pinching his nipples and running over his impressive musculature. The cock-ring is still in place however, so Kakashi knows that this is just a warm up.

Semen continues to drip from Ibiki’s ass into the spreading puddle beneath him, and Iruka finds it hard to draw his eyes away from the sight. He definitely notices however, when a hand blocks his view, a hand that is poised around the chakra-ring holding Ibiki’s orgasm within him. With a small flash of light the ring is gone and then a rumbling groan is echoing around the small room as Ibiki’s movement become almost frantic in his haste.

He can feel his orgasm starting in his toes and rising up to swamp his brain with pleasure before the first spurt has even left his body. He groans as he feels it burst from his body in a stuttering torrent, pulse after pulse until even he is surprised that there’s anything left. With each ejected stream, he can feel his ass tightening, and knows that his lover’s leavings are being forced from his body as well. Throwing his head back, he roars out his ecstasy at this perfect moment.

The sound of Ibiki’s bellow of completion is enough to make Tenzou unconsciously tighten his grip on his two fellow lovers, and draw his attention straight to Ibiki’s face, which is screwed up with the force of his release. He can see that Ibiki’s fist is still working busily, and watches in awe as small white missiles are launched straight at where the three of them are cuddled up together. Luckily, being in the back, they don’t hit him, but they pepper the less-lucky other two.

A glob of semen shoots right into Kakashi’s eye and he immediately raises a hand to wipe it away. The next shot hits his hand and he looks up to see that Ibiki’s eyes are clenched tightly shut; there is no way that the man is deliberately aiming for him, besides, he can see now that Iruka has also been hit. When the last dribble falls from Ibiki’s spent length, the torture expert collapses back onto the floor panting breathlessly. 

Leading the short foray, Iruka leans down to kiss their lover softly, and then rocks back so that the other two can follow suit. The three of them cuddle up to the large man, whose eyes are open, but don’t seem to be focused. He tries suggesting that they move to somewhere more comfortable, but his words fall on deaf ears. Instead, he gives in, and stretches out beside the wheezing man, resting his head on a muscled shoulder and wrapping his arm around the heaving chest.

Lying between Iruka and Kakashi, with Tenzou cuddled up behind the copy-nin, Ibiki has never felt so content. They must do this again one day, although not too soon, as he can tell that his ass will be more than a little sore for a couple of days after their mammoth session. It’s definitely something that he wishes that he’d tried long ago, and he wonders if the others would like to take a turn in his place, just to know how wonderful it feels to be loved by all them.


End file.
